


Summer Camp

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [84]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Summer is coming up and it's decision time for summer camps! Edward chooses ninja camp where he learns gymnastics and some basic martial arts. While Briar Rose, after seeing how Edward can do a cartwheel and she's can't, wants to go to gymnastics camp.





	Summer Camp

Now that school was over, Edward was more than excited to start up gymnastics again. He had gone for a few weeks last year and he had learned so much, loved every minute and it was a nice precursor to swimming class for him.

That year, Arthur had something else in mind for him that he was sure his eldest son would love.

“Ninja camp.”

“What’s that?” Even as Edward asked, he was excited already, bouncing on his feet a bit, eyes wide.

“It’s camp where they teach you how to be a ninja. You know, just like in the movies.”

“So cool!”

“What’s cool?” Asked Briar Rose as she came home from dance class, Eames right behind her.

“I’m going to ninja camp!”

Briar Rose looked both parts confused and excited. Then just excited when Edward told her what it was.

The ninja camp was a day camp to Arthur and Eames were able to drop off Edward at and after the first day, their eldest son came back bursting with excitement and enthusiasm. He told his family everything, that even the introduction was awesome as his teachers seem to appear from smoke in front of them. There were different aged kids but in Edward’s group, they were given their own kit, which included a uniform that he was still wearing when he was picked up; an all black outfit with an extra t-shirt for other activities. He told them how they were going to practice with lots of different weapons and he was going to learn stealth and basic martial arts and more gymnastics and there were going to be field trips. He went on and on about it the entire way home and Briar Rose was completely impressed.

While Arthur and Eames made dinner, they watched from the kitchen as Edward and Briar Rose played outside, the pups walking around as Edward showed his little sister what he learned. Phillip sat in his high chair as Eames turned to him and said,

“Edward loves this.”

Arthur nodded, smiling as Briar Rose mimicked her brother’s movements.

“Yeah, I knew he would. When one of the parents at soccer told me about it, I knew he’d love to go.”

Eames smiled, sitting down to give Phillip a bit of a snack.

As Edward continued going to ninja camp, Briar Rose began to crave wanting to go to ninja camp too. It really came to a head when one afternoon, Edward came back from camp and showed Briar Rose how he could do a cartwheel, that turned in a back handspring. The following morning, after Edward was dropped off. Briar Rose looked at her parents and said,

“I wanna do gymnastics!”

Arthur smiled as he drove and Eames looked back at her from the passenger seat. Phillip sat calmly in his seat, holding Enoch close to him as he watched the events unfold.

“You do, my flower? You want to learn what Edward is learning?”

“Yeah! I wanna learn too!”

Eames looked at Arthur and Arthur nodded and said,

“Okay, I’ll look up gymnastics for you when we get home.”

Briar Rose was excited.

When they got home and Briar Rose went to play, Phillip laying down for a nap with Woody and Caramel keeping Briar Rose company, Eames sat beside his spouse and watched as Arthur looked up gymnastic classes to match their schedule.

“You know, when she’s gone, we’re going to have all this time in between, just you and me.”

He grinned as Arthur smiled and said,

“Well, with Phillip.”

“Yeah but he’s little still and he’s such a good, calm kid. We’re practically alone.”

“I know what you’re getting at.”

“And?”

“And…you’d be right. We will have all that alone time.”

“I know what we can do.”

Arthur could feel his husband’s smile getting more and more devious even though he wasn’t looking at him. He found a class that would line up perfectly with their schedule and he signed Briar Rose up. He then looked at Eames and said,

“Yeah, me too.”

He leaned over, kissing him for a moment, the both of them looking forward to that little bit of alone time.


End file.
